Pretty Girl
by My Void
Summary: Oakly Barnes is a not so normal teenage girl with a not so normal hobby. She steals; a lot. Being a street kid with one too many habits can never turn out well. But then Oakly meets Sam Winchester, a sixteen year old boy with one too many secrets. Can someone with too many habits, and someone with too many secrets work?
1. It's a friggen bag of chips

_**Title: Pretty Girl**_

_**Summary: **_

_**Oakly Barnes is a not so normal teenage girl with a not so normal hobby. She steals; a lot. Being a street kid with one too many habits can never turn out well. But then Oakly meets Sam Winchester, a sixteen year old boy with one too many secrets.**_

_**Can someone with too many habits**_

_**And someone with too many secrets**_

_**Work?**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL (SADLY) **_

_**A/N: OMFG NEW STORY. Just to explain something here, this story is VERY different from most fanfictions for Supernatural. It's like a flashback where Sam meets a girl when he's sixteen and all that stuffs. It's actually a really wierd idea and I don't know where I got the insepration for it but YEAH I LOVE THE IDEA! :)**_

* * *

_The rich girls steal_

_The pretty girls lie_

_The smart girls play dumb_

_And the dumb girls spend the rest of their days_

_Trying to be all of the above_

* * *

"It's a friggen bag of chips!" She spat angrily, tossing the bag of 99 cents salt and vinegar chips back at the store owner before turning to storm off. Before she could though the store owner grabbed her arm roughly and tugged her back; his disgusting breath fanning her face. She went to push away from him, but his grip on her arm only tightened making her wince in pain.

"You're going to the jail house doll. I've heard about your antics here and it's about time you get locked away!" He growled angrily, tugging her behind him. She began kicking and screaming but no one payed any attention to them. After all she was a thief in a small town full of christian maniacs.

"Let go of me you disgusting bloke!" She yelled angrily, the shorter layers of her curly auburn hair framing her face. Her heart was pounding rapidly as the adrenaline coursed through her veins. She couldn't get thrown away; her mother wasn't able to pay bail and no one else would; she had no friends with the money or the will too and her mom was.. well her mom.

"Not going to happen!" He yelled back, she looked around her frantically with wide green eyes before spotting a stand of shiny red apples by another large stand of oranges. they where being held up by rickety old wood posts; sometimes a girls got to do what a girls got to do. She tugged hard enough on the man so he had to move over to pull her along with him and with a lunge of her leg she kicked one of the posts down causing the whole crate to crash under the weight.

The store owner cried out in alarm as the apples tumbled down, causing the oranges stand to as well tumble and the ripe fruit fell to the floor in a heap. He loosened his grip momentarily and she took this as her chance; ripping her arm away from him with a painful tug she jumped over a pile of rolling apples and ran towards the entrance, ignoring the outraged screams of the store owner. She was for sure going to catch hell back at the theatre for this one, but what other option did she have?

The sky above was a dusty grey color, and the smell of rain was wafting around her as she flipped her hood up stuffing her freezing hands in her pockets. Her upper right arm was already beggening to bruise from the store owners grip and she winced everytime someone walking down the streets would bumb into her. She was heading back to the abandon theatre where her 'family' was. That's what they always told her to call them; but her real family was her mom. The only reason she ever joined the 'drama club' was to make sure her mother had enough food and enough money to keep going for a few more years.

Someday though, she knew her mom would loose all interest in life and just slip away. Then she would leave this hell hole and make her way in life. It wasn't like she was short of school; she might have dropped out in grade ten but she was an AP student and could easily go back and get a degree. The only thing holding her back was her responsibilities. Braison always told her that it wasn't her responsibility and she could do so much better with her life but she never really cared for Braison's advice anyway.

She sighed, knowing she'd have to bring something back to the Theatre other wise there'd be hell to pay. She looked around herself, feeling a raindrop on her cheek as she brushed it away. She noticed across the way was a variety store. Go in grab something run out; it's as easy as that. There where only a few rules she had to follow so they weren't able to track her.

1: Keep your hood up at all times, so the camera's can't catch your face.

2: Know your escape routes.

3: Make sure the cashier or store owner isn't looking.

She had to admit she wasn't at the top of her game today; she never really did get caught and today was a one in a million chance. She hadn't expected the store owner to walk by that specific aisle at that exact time and see her stealing the bag of chips; then reconizing who she was. Shaking her head slightly and pushing the troubling thoughts to the back of her mind she walked across the street looking for any quick alley way escapes. There was one, on the left side of the variety store. If someone took chase to her she'd have to jump a fence but that wasn't new to her either.

Walking into the store she almost jumped as the bell ontop of the door dinged. She scolded herself for acting so jumpy as she made her way to the very back of the store, being sure the cashier wasn't able to see her behind all the stands. She grabbed a bag of chips stuffing it in her bag slung across her chest and hanging by her thigh. She also added a bottle of pop and a couple of candy bars. With a deep breath she began walking towards the door, keeping her hood up and avoiding the gaze of the cashier.

With a burst of energy she ran through the doors, hearing the alarm blare and the yelling of the pakistanian cashier call behind her. He ran out the door, looking behind her she could see he was absolutely furious as he took chase. She felt anger boil in the pit of her stomach; why can't she just have a good day for once? She began running at full speed, it was difficult though because she was tired and loosing stamina. She hasn't eaten in a while because she's been having bad days like this. Being caught and shoved out of the stores, or having to escape in a crafty way. She was running out of escape routes.

She took a sharp turn into the alleyway, relishing in the fact the cashier was a little chubby and hadn't gained any speed, she'd make it this time. But when she looked back to see if he was rounding the corner yet she ran into something hard and strong; falling back roughly as she yelped out in pain and surprise. She looked up with frightened and slightly angry eyes at a boy who could be no older than her with shaggy brown hair and soft brown eyes. Beside him was a taller boy with short dark brown hair and darker brown eyes. Both looked surprised to see her, the one with dark brown hair narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Well... Sammy looks like you got girls throwing themselves at you now." He joked, laughing. She stood up abruptly as the voice of the cashier reached her ears, he had just rounded the corner huffing and puffing as he continued his chase. She bolted forward past the dark brown haired boy, but shaggy grabbed her arm lightly holding her back.

"Hey you! You need to pay for those!" The cashier called in his thick pakistanian accent. Shaggy looked at her with alarm, loosening his grip. She gave him a grateful look before jumping at the fence and grabbing onto it midway. She heaved herself over landing on the other side with ease as she looked back at the two boys; still looking at her as the cashier stopped near the fence, keeling over as he tried catching his breathe.

"we'll catch you one day you little thief!" The cashier angrily yelled, pointing a warning finger at her. She just smirked, scoffing lightly as she pulled down her hood and took out a chocolate bar, pulling the wrapper down and taking a mockingly large bite of it.

"Good luck with that." She laughed, as she turned around and began on her way towards the theatre.

This town was a small town, full of very relegious and prestigious people. Her mother was considered a shunned addict in the community and that's one reason why she was so bitter towards the residents of the town. But no matter the circumstances she _knew _everyone in this town because of how small it was. Those two boys... they didn't live here. This isn't a tourist town, so why where they here? In one of the 'drama club' allies?

* * *

**_1: First chapter, good bad? LET ME KNOW PLEASE :)_**

**_2: What do you think Sam would look like when he's sixteen guys? Supernatural flashbacks are him as a kid, so I have really no idea but I tried :)_**

**_3: The theatre? The 'drama club'? Any foreshadows on what these are? _**

**_4: What are Sammy and Dean doing in the small town of Kitscoty, Alberta? THAT'S RIGHT ITS BASED IN CANADA WHOOP :)_**

**_Thanks for reading, by the way :)_**


	2. You can't buy ecstasy in stores

_**A/N: This chapter is long, and a little bit unrealistic but merp Supernatural is as unrealistic as unrealistic can get so you know**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural and all it's god damn loveliness. I own the first six seasons though**_

* * *

_Be brave_

_Even if you're not_

_Pretend to be_

_No one can tell the difference_

* * *

"Chocolate bar?" She slipped through the broken wood boards of the Theatre coming face to face with Braison. He smirked at her, grabbing the half eaten chocolate bar she held out to him. Braison was the most attractive guy she's seen in ages; and stereotypically enough he was gay. Pretty much her very own gay best friend. She followed him in as they stood on the top balcony overlooking the sitting area. She leaned against the bars as Braison leaned against the opposite wall munching on the Milky Way chocolate bar he'd jacked off her.

She looked behind her to the down stage, pushing her bangs out of her face to see a lot of the other 'drama club' members scattered around in the large cushiony red seats. There was eight year old Dallas; who they picked up on the outskirts when she was merely six. She had no last name, and no memory of where she came from. The rest where mainly older; like Bryce Cunningham who was eighteen, and Thalia Greenward who was fourteen. All these people where from bad homes or ran away from foster homes at a young age.

She doesn't like to think of herself as coming from a bad home; but she never told anyone here that she actually _had_ a home. They think she's a serious street kid that they took under their wing, but the things they share in the theatre she takes home to her mom most times; she's pretty much using them to help her mom so she won't get stuck in a foster home. Still over time she developed feelings for the 'drama club' members. Either way if anyone finds out she's so screwed.

She shivered lightly as a breeze swept through the boards; Braison gave her a strange look and she returned an even stranger one back causing them to both burst out in laughter.

"Oi! What you two laughing at?" She heard Bryce's voice reach them from the main floor, and she turned around leaning over the bars smiling down at him.

"We're laughing at you, pip pip cheerio!" She laughed, mocking his British accent. Bryce sent her a harsh glare and she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Yea, well you Canadians aren't any better, EH?" He mocked, she sent him an icy glare before turning back around to Braison who was already laughing his ass off at the small banter. They didn't much like Bryce, because he truly thought he owned the 'Drama club' when it was obvious everyone listened to Braison more than him. It pissed Bryce off, which honestly wasn't a difficult thing to do.

"You know I love this Balcony." She breathed after Bryce stalked off Thalia following him like a lost puppy, she walked over to Bryce and leaned against the wall, he looked over at her with those bright blue eyes; his shaggy black hair hanging in front of his face.

"Care to explain?" He asked her, smiling. She sighed dramatically, opening her arms up in over exaggeration.

"If I must." She laughed, walking forward once more and looking over the large theatre "It's just.. I've always wanted to be an actress.. And being up here knowing filthy rich people used to sit up here and watch seriously talented people preform; it's mind boggling." She felt a shiver go up her spine at these words, her eyes scanned to the back doors that where chained closed over a decade ago. She swore she saw a figure walking by the back doors; the chains rattling rather loudly. She squinted her eyes wondering if someone was back from an outing but Braison's voice interrupted her thoughts making her jump.

"No, what's mind boggling is how talented you are and still you're wasting your time here." She ignored his advice once more, feeling her hands begin to shake. She spun around making Braison jump back in surprise.

"Can someone get in through the front doors?" She asked rather loudly, Bryce answered her in an overly annoyed tone.

"No, are you stupid?" He hissed, Braison shot him a warning glance and rested a soft hand on her cheek, looking concerned.

"You okay?" He asked her, she shook her head as if to say she would be fine and pushed past him down the stairs to leave through the back boards. Braison raised his hands up in defeat leaving her to herself as she squeezed herself through the tight hole coming out into the chilly atmosphere. The smell of rain still hung in the air, the almost black horizon threatened a nasty storm sometime tonight._ I need to go home._ She thought frantically. _Mom doesn't like storms; I'll just tell Braison I stopped off at a cafe for the night._ She assured herself before slinging her bag she had grabbed on her way out over her shoulder.

Before she could start on her way home though a deep voice she wasn't expecting came from the side of the alley. She turned around abruptly, holding her bag to her chest defensively as one of the other boys from before; the one with dirty blond hair and green eyes walked towards her slowly.

"So do you live here, or is it just a hobby of yours? Stealing and breaking into buildings?" He asked, he didn't sound angry only quizzical; like he truly wanted an honest answer from her. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him shaking her head and refusing to speak to him. She had no idea who he was, and she wasn't about to tell a stranger anything about herself, especially when he just caught her leaving the theatre. He walked towards her, and she took a step backwards; they kept like this until her back was against the wall. He crossed his arms looking her up and down.

"What's your name?" He asked simply; she didn't answer, she noticed he was becoming frustrated with her reluctance. Before she could make a break for it though the second boy, the one who let her go back in the ally came into view from the front of the building. speaking to the other boy calmly about the front doors being locked up, then he noticed her standing there and furrowed his brows pointing a knowing finger at her.

"Hey I know you.." He queried, she quirked an eyebrow at him as the other boy scoffed in annoyance.

"I think she's deaf, or just plain dumb because she won't say anything!" He stated clearly trying to get a rouse out of her, she shot him an annoyed look as she opened her mouth to protest; but before she could Dallas popped her head out of the small opening smiling up at her with her adorable hazel eyes.

"Oh you haven't left yet!" She giggled, her eyes widened in frantic warning as she put a hand on her head and quickly shoved her back in the hole, Dallas protested angrily.

"Ow! Oakly stop that hurts." The little girl whined, she leaned down to look her in the eye as she whispered to her quickly.

"Tell everyone to get out, now!" Oakly hissed, with wide frightened eyes Dallas nodded her head and disappeared back into the theatre. The two boys turned to Oakly, the smug one crossing his arms and smiling devilishly.

"Oakly hu? So how many people are in there?" He asked, she narrowed her eyes as she stood in front of the entrance to the theatre defensively. She wasn't going to let them past, and she sure as hell wasn't going to tell them anything.

"Look, we're trying to help. Just let us in." Shaggy said calmly, reaching a hand out to her. She looked him up and down warily. She knew she couldn't trust him, so why did she have the sudden urge to allow him in?

"Are you cops?" She asked so quietly that they might have not even heard. Mr. Attitude laughed, looking her up and down once more.

"No, we're not cops."

"C.A.S.?" They both shook their heads, she knew she had to keep them talking and distract them so everyone was able to get out on time. There's three different escape routes in that place created by their own hands. It wouldn't take too long would it?

Apparently though the two boys noticed her plan and began walking towards her. Shaggy came first, grabbing Oakly and picking her right off the ground with ease as he turned around and set her gently on the ground behind them as he gave her an apologetic smile. Oakly isn't particularly someone who takes things laying down so she kicked out angrily socking Shaggy in the stomach. He grunted in pain but didn't keel over like she had expected; in fact her foot hurt from the impact to his stomach, was there something metal there?

When her feet hit the ground once more, she began yelling obscenities trying to pull them back from the hole in the boards. "Hey! You can't go in there stop it!" She screamed frantically clawing at their backs. Mr. Attitude shoved her backwards roughly; she was surprised at his strength as she went toppling backwards landing on her backside roughly. She yelled out in pain seeming her shoulder was still raw; Shaggy cast Mr. Attitude a disapproving glance.

Oakly moved to stand up but stopped in her tracks when she noticed both boys where staring at her wide eyed; no not starring at her exactly but starring at the bottles that had fallen out of her bag. She scrambled to pull them back to her, breathing rapidly; but Shaggy kneeled beside her stopping her by laying a large hand on her own small one.

All she really could think of was those cliche movies where a girl drops her stuff in the hallway and the cute boy helps her pick it up and they bump heads or something like that. But this put a bit of an unsuspected twist on those movies really.

"Did you steal those too?" Mr. Attitude growled sharply. Shaggy looked back at him with a nasty glare, these two fought like friggen brothers!

"Dean!" He warned harshly, Oakly just scoffed mocking -Or Dean was it?- stupidty.

"They don't sell Ecstasy in stores you moron." She began matter of factly, but when the two directed their undivided attention back on her she knew she had said way too much "Oh shit.." she whispered, her green eyes wide in realization of her situation. She wrenched the bottle out of Shaggy's hand and stuffed them in her purse as she stood up abruptly. She took a dive towards the hole in the boards; ducking Deans outstretched arms. She's been ducking in to this hole for almost a year now so she made it through with expertise as she quickly came out onto the balcony; running down the stairs as quiet as she could before slipping into the little cove underneath the stage steps where Dallas usually sleeps.

While doing this she hadn't heard anyone in the theatre so she assumed everyone must have made it out. Thank god; she thought or else her risky choice to hide in here could have put the 'drama club' in danger.

She tried evening out her raspy breathing, she heard them enter in through the hole as they talked in hushed mumbles. She curled up in a small ball trying to keep out of sight and keep quiet. It worked for a matter of time but then a few moments after she heard their voices disappear a high pitched squealing noise erupted around her. She placed her hands over here ears screaming out as she shook her head back an forth. The noise caused her head to feel like it was splitting in half; Oakly felt a cold hand on her ankle and on instinct she kicked out.

She heard nothing but the screeching noise, and saw nothing but white flashes until she began hearing a soothing voice reach her, as her hands where gently pried from her head she came face to face with shaggy, his brown eyes boring into her own with concern.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked from somewhere behind him, Oakly shuffled away seeming her and shaggy where much too close for comfort. She furrowed her brow, not knowing what that was really.

"Oakly, why'd you scream?" Shaggy asked shortly after, she opened her mouth to say something but before she could a familiar British accent interrupted the conversation, and it sounded angry.

"What the fuck Oakly!?"

* * *

_**1: Yes I did re-do the chapter; that has something to do with a rather rude review and I felt like I should revise my character a bit more. I usually don't let myself be influenced by people who bash my writing style or characters but I guess I caved..**_

_**2: Oakly and Sam? I think they're a cute couple.. am I the only one?**_

_**3: Dean and Oakly? Love hate relationship?**_

_**4: Should I give the 'Drama Club' members a bigger roll? **_

_**5: Anything else you'd like? PM ME :) **_


	3. Hide & Seek

_**A/N: This chapter is kinda infromational and cute ta the same time so yeah :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Or Dean, or Sam, or their hot asses. Gah. **_

* * *

_If I could get a firm grip on reality_

_I'd choke it_

* * *

"Shit shit shit.." she mumbled, standing up and turning to make a run for it.

"Oakly don't you dare run away from me!" Bryce boomed, she rolled her eyes as she spun around on her heel plastering the most fake smile on her face and laying a hand on her hip.

"It's not what it looks like!" She promised "Unless it looks exactly how you think it looks like; then yes it is what it looks like." She added quickly, Bryce's fists where clenched and his nostrils where flaring out as he stalked up to the three.

"What are you talking about?" He growled "that made no sense!" He spat at her, trying to seem intimidating. Oakly just wiped spit off her face, giving him a bemused look.

"Say it don't spray it. And actually it made perfect sense you're just much too simple to follow." She insulted Bryce with clarity but he just gave her a confused look. Dean and Shaggy -in which she hasn't learned his name yet- where cracking up.

"Oi what're you laughing at?" Bryce bellowed angrily, his face flushing in embarrassment "Get out!" He ordered the two. They instantly stopped laughing as Shaggy stepped forward jutting a hand out to Bryce.

"My name is Sam, and this is my brother Dean." Bryce looked at Sam's hand clearly uninterested as he swatted it away impatiently.

"I bloody well know who you are; you two are those detectives looking at the missing boy case." He snarled, his bottom lip jutting out showing his lip ring more fully. Her stomach dropped and suddenly she felt the over bearing urge to attack both these lying douche bags.

"You said you weren't cops you lied to me!" She screamed, Sam gave her a wounded look and Dean just looked frantic as he smiled awkwardly. Bryce began chuckling coldly as he reached out tugging Oakly to his side possessively. She didn't protest.

"You of all people should know not to trust strangers." He hissed, giving the two a pissed off look. Dean was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly now and Sam's eyes searched for Oakly's gaze. She refused to look up from the ground as she bit the inside of her cheek to hold in any outbursts.

Why did she think she could trust them, again?

"We have_ nothing_ to tell you about Danny." Bryce stated curtly, Dean stepped forward now narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"This isn't a normal case-"

"How the fuck can you two be detectives you're like fourteen!" Oakly screamed, frankly she was more than a little pissed off despite her confusion.

"Says you! You're like twelve and doing Ecstasy!" She shook her head frantically at Deans immature come back. Bryce looked down to Oakly sternly, his brown eyes dark and steely as his attention was completely diverted from the two 'detectives' now.

"Is this true Oakly?" Bryce ground out, crossing his arms so his biceps pulsed underneath his tight t-shirt. Oakly crossed her arms looking back at him with a just as intimidating stare.

"I don't see why it's any of _your_ business. You don't even like me." She snapped back, she shot Dean an annoyed look. Now the 'Drama Club' would force her through Detox; technically she didn't always take Ecstasy, she sold most of it for money. In fact she's been clean for almost a month now.

"And by the way, Dean-" She turned around to face him, walking over to Dallas' small cove and snatching her bag from inside "-I'm fifteen." With that she flipped Bryce off non too subtly and stalked over to the hole ducking underneath to leave and go home. She didn't give a shit if Bryce was angry at her, or if there where two complete strangers who where apparently detectives -although she didn't quite believe that- in the Theatre. She just wanted to go home, and stay there for as long as she could.

"Hey! Oakly stop!" Sam was running up behind her, and she didn't really want to turn around but something tugged at her inwardly, telling her she needed to, she had to. With a frustrated groan she turned around facing Sam who was huffing as he jogged up to her. She actually looked over him since first meeting him, fully noticing that he was actually pretty attractive. He had shaggy chestnut brown hair that fell in front of his warm brown eyes that continually looked at her apologetically; how she knew that was beyond her. He wore a gray jacket over a white V-neck; as well a pair of blue jeans and vans. He was at least a head taller than her.

"What do you want?" She snapped, he seemed taken aback but continued advancing stopping a few inches away.

"I'm sorry about Dean blurting that out back there, it was way out of line-" He began before she cut him off abruptly.

"Damn right it was!" She shrieked, her arms flying out to her sides for emphasis. Sam winced at how angry she sounded, and how loud she was being but continued on with what he was saying anyway.

"-But you have to understand we are _not_ federal law, the disappearance of that little boy-"

"Danny." She corrected sourly, biting the inside of her cheek once more. She felt her heart pang in longing as she remembered the eight year old little brother of Braison. The two grew up together and Braison was practically his father seeming they both neither had one and their mother was an abusive drunk. They ran away and Braison met Bryce and Maddie; the two other older 'Drama Club' members and they created the group; where any street kid in need of a family and help could come and find refuge.

Oakly only knew Danny for a month but instantly fell in love with the little boy, she was like his big sister like Braison was practically her big brother. Then one day, after a large outing Braison decided to leave Danny at the Theatre for an hour or two to get more sleep seeming he had a cold. They came back an hour and a half later and the little boy wasn't there. For over a half a year he's been missing and just recently more and more children around Danny's age have been going missing in this small god crazed town.

"-Right, Danny. Well this investigation is a lot more serious than just a couple kids going missing and we need your help." He took another step forward, Oakly noticed he smelt like Cinnamon, but then she scolded herself for thinking things like that.

"My help?" Oakly queried lightly. He nodded his head, looking to her hopefully. What kind of serious was this investigation if these two weren't federal? Where they journalists of some kind? "How old are you?" Oakly asked seriously "And tell me the truth." Sam smiled, he had a perfect smile she noted to herself.

"I'm sixteen."

"And you're a detective?" She asked unbelievably, cocking a brow. He laughed a deep laugh, running a hand through his hair. She wondered if Bryce was pounding into Dean right about now and that's why he wasn't here to make her angry; hopefully.

"You can say that." Oakly shook her, smiling at him as he smiled back. It was infectious, horrifyingly enough.

"Don't change the subject, okay?" Sam stated, Oakly just shook her head turning to walk away.

"I have to be somewhere so here's the deal _detective_-" She mocked, she could practically hear him smile "If you can find me within the next three days I'll help you."

"So like hide and seek?" He mused, Oakly threw a devilish smile over her shoulder.

"You can say that."

"I can assure you I don't like to loose."

"Well, you have stubborn competition." She heard his laugh once more as she turned the corner, knowing for a fact he wouldn't find her. There was no way in hell; even if he was some sort of detective she's lived in this town since she was a small child and knew every crack and crevice.

Hide and seek was always her most favored child hood memory.

* * *

_**1: What kind of supernatural creature should be the one who's stealing all the children? Hmmm? **_

_**2: Hide and seek, cute?**_

_**3: Playful cute Sam, or should we see a darker side? **_

_**4: UHM IM JUST GONNA LEAVE NOW.**_


End file.
